In the field of automotive engines, sprockets are used in connection with timing chains and timing drives, and for various other purposes. Teeth or other driving surfaces are formed around the periphery of the sprockets to carry a chain or drive assembly having pockets in which the teeth of the sprocket are engaged. During operation, the sprocket teeth mesh with chain, and the contact of the advancing teeth engaging the chain links creates noise. In known sprocket and chain drive systems, contact between the links and sprocket teeth occurs along a common contact line. It would be desirable to reduce the noise caused by meshing of the sprocket and chain assemblies while still providing the required load carrying capabilities.